Stripped
by N0b0dY
Summary: Green. And. Silver. He had stripped her. And he would come again. And she couldn wait! SMUT!one shot DHr


**It's smut boys and girls!**

**Therefore, smut fans exult!**

**N0b0dY's back again!**

**Fear not…**

**I'll never leave when there are so many horny bastards online…**

**So many, like me…**

Stripped.

You know what Hermione Granger did NOT like?

Her job.

That's right.

She didn't like her job at all.

Not one bit.

Nuh-uh.

Don't believe it.

Well, its your loss.

You see, her job was…

Well she was…

It was too embarrassing.

It was mortifying.

It was her worst secret.

It was her best kept one.

Her job.

She was a stripper.

At the local strip bar.

One of the many.

She was one of the thirty odd girls clad in skimpy thongs and skimpier straps of clothing that they called tops…

Over which they had a coat or a dress.

Depending on their act.

She was a lawyer.

How fitting.

She pulled out her cigarette packet.

Lit one.

Lifted it to her lips.

One long drag.

Then another.

And another…

And another…

And another…

You coming lawyer girl?

She spat her cigarette out. Ground it with her heel, nodded and stepped out.

She ran her hands along the length of her body.

Teased her nipples a little.

Stepped out into the harsh glare.

Stared at the fifty odd men- barbarians ogling her.

Sighed.

Smiled.

Kicked her leg up as the music began giving them an eyeful of her legs.

Moans echoed through the bar.

She shed garment after garment.

Slowly.

Seductively.

Making sure she ran her fingers over all the right places.

In all the right ways.

Lingering for the right pauses.

Rubbing.

Touching.

Feeling.

Moaning.

Holding.

Caressing.

Watching.

Showing.

Loving.

Every.

Fucking.

Minute.

And.

Hating.

It.

At.

The.

Same.

Time.

She wasn't supposed to feel so good about such a demeaning act.

But she did.

Which would explain why she didn't leave the stupid summer job.

She felt her pussy get damp.

Oh.

Fuck.

Men were queuing to come and touch her.

A little pinch.

A rough grope.

A gentle caress.

A searing kiss.

A gentle tickle.

A probing finger.

A playful nibble.

A…

She wasn't able to breathe.

Someone had just plunged their tongue into her navel.

She looked down and found a blond head buried in her abdomen.

The tassels that covered her nipples shook as she quivered.

Oh.

Fuck.

He looked up.

Licked his lips.

Grinned wolfishly.

She smiled coyly back.

Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

Rich.

Bastard.

He would pay to lay her now.

He would.

She just knew it.

And.

She.

Couldn't.

Wait.

Ooooooh….Damn.

They were alone.

Somehow.

He ran his fingers along the length of her body.

She shivered.

There.

Where?

There.

She guided his fingers to her nipples.

Rested his thumbs on her flushed mounds.

There.

Right.

He obliged.

Teasing.

Pinching.

Touching.

Flicking.

She was so hot right now.

She could fry and omelet in the gap between her legs.

….mouth…

What?

She didn't bother with words anymore.

She pulled his head down greedily and pressed her chest forward.

He didn't hesitate.

Her fingers dug into his back.

Oh.

Some more.

Some more.

Nibble.

Lick.

Kiss.

Lave.

Bite.

More…

More…

MORE…

His fingers slid into her pussy.

She contracted almost spasmodically.

Draco.

Yes.

Fuck me.

Yes.

Promise me.

What?

Promise me…she gasped and he smiled.

Promise to fuck me long and hard.

I promise to fuck you long and hard.

Oh…she threw her head back as she came.

He lifted her legs.

Spread them apart.

Plunged a few fingers.

Her genitalia were soft, clean.

No pubic hair to bother him or her.

His fingers teased her pudenda.

His tongue massaged her.

His teeth milked her clit.

His hands collected her juices.

She arched her head back.

Do you know how you taste?

You tell me.

Musky.

And?

Unique.

How?

He brought one sticky finger before her eyes.

He slipped it into her mouth.

She closed her eyes.

Nipped his finger with her teeth.

He laughed.

He smeared what was left on her nipples.

He massaged them as they acquired a new velvety softness from her juices.

She ran her fingers lower.

I want to taste you.

I taste good.

I don't doubt it.

She gripped his cock and he jerked involuntarily.

I want to taste me too.

He smiled. She smiled too.

She rolled him over and slid down the length of his body.

She stroked his shaft.

He moaned.

Slowly.

Up.

Moan.

Down.

Moan.

She gently pulled the foreskin back.

Groan.

She touched the tender tip.

Jerk.

Hiss.

Moan.

It let out a pearly drop of pre cum.

He grasped her.

I'll come all over the place.

Good.

Are you sure?

She nodded.

I want to know what it feels like.

What what feels like?

What it feels like to be covered in your…stuff.

My stuff? You mean my semen.

She nodded.

Everywhere.

Everywhere?

Everywhere.

He looked uncertain.

In my hair.

In my pussy.

On my body.

In my mouth.

On my breasts.

In my ass.

Everywhere.

She breathed.

Everywhere…

He moaned.

She took him into her mouth.

Lick.

Kiss.

Graze.

Every nerve end his member possessed was on fire.

Slow.

He breathed.

She watched him.

He was going to explode.

She pulled herself over him in the last second.

Guided it to her pussy.

Let it plunge into her.

She felt him release himself in her.

She pulled herself out.

One more jerk.

Some more splattered onto her fingers.

One more.

It came all over her stomach.

A last tiny spurt.

Straight into her hungry little mouth.

He was panting beneath her.

Fuck.

She was rubbing him all over herself.

Like it was an oil.

Or an essence.

She massaged her breasts.

Her nipples.

Her tummy.

Her pussy.

Her ass.

She leaned forward.

Want to know how you taste?

He nodded.

You tell me.

Musky.

And?

Unique.

How?

She slipped a nipple into his mouth.

I taste good.

I know.

You taste good too.

I know.

Know- it- all.

Ferret.

Sex goddess.

Sex god.

Come here.

Of course.

Closer.

Coming.

Closer.

His lips seemed to be moving away.

His face seemed to be moving away.

He was moving away.

Stay!

She was alarmed.

Where was he going?

Come.

He was angry.

You said you'd come.

I am. Coming.

He kept going.

Stay.

Tomorrow.

No. now.

Now?

Yes. Now.

Alright.

An he began the whole process again.

Kissing.

Nibbling.

Touching.

Feeling.

Tasting.

Caressing.

Draco…

Hermione…

Hmm…?

Hermione?

Come on. Some more.

Herm-i-one?

Yes- wha?

Are you okay?

She flushed and pulled her covers up.

She was wet.

So.

Fucking.

Wet.

Between the legs.

It's time for class.

Okay.

You not feeling well?

I'm good.

Ron's waiting.

He'll wait some more. or he can go to breakfast.

Okay…get ready.

Yeah. You go on. Out.

She sighed and lay back in the covers.

That bint Parvati…thank God she was gone.

Hermione lifted the covers.

She was stark naked.

Her clothes were nowhere to be found.

Startled she looked about.

She locked the door.

Sat back on the bed.

Got up with a cry.

There was something pointy and sharp on the bed.

She looked down on the bed.

A badge.

She turned it over.

Green.

And.

Silver.

He had been here.

He had stripped her.

And he would come again.

A/N: so boys and girls...hope ya'll love it. and yeah, let me know in a review, kays? alrighty...i'ma go and watever. let me know...wat u think...

Yay!


End file.
